


Second Chances

by Fratboybry



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, But lots of fluff, Don't worry waverly didn't marry champ, F/F, It's that AU where they're both married with kids, Wayhaught endgame, but they ain't married any more, i fucking hate champ, kinda slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: -On hold for the time being-Schoolteacher Waverly Earp had a job she loves, a son she loves even more, and a seemingly perfect life. Until the new student in her class-or more accurately, her single mother- turns it upside downORNicole and Waverly meet later in life, when they're both mothers with kids from previous marriages.





	Second Chances

“What the hell, dude? I made you chocolate chip pancakes and everything.”

“Nope.”

“Seriously, kid? We gotta go.” Nicole explained, pulling on her leather jacket.

“No.” Came the stubborn reply. Nicole thought her daughter would've looked cute, hip jutted out and arms crossed, if they weren't running late.

Nicole sighed. “Fine, so be it.” She leaned down and scooped up the little girl, throwing her over her shoulder gently. Her daughter only yelled and kicked her protest, nearly taking one of Nicole’s eyes out.

“Look.” Nicole put her daughter only the floor, sitting down next to her. In the moment her mother let go of her, the seven year old tried to make a run for it, but the redhead easily caught an arm and pulled her to stand in between her legs before grabbing her other arm. “Finley Sawyer.” She said lowly and sternly, a voice she hated using on her daughter.

The little girl stilled, refusing to look at her mom. “Look, I know you don't want to do this. First day at a new school is hard. But we need a new start. We had to get out of that town. We had to get away from those people.” Nicole softly kissed her daughter’s tiny knuckles, and she gently combed away some of the wild blonde curls from her daughter’s face. “What do you want, sweetie?”

“I want mama.” Finley whispered sadly, eyes on the ground. A lump rose in Nicole’s throat as her heart shattered from the three little words. She blinked back tears and swallowed down memories to whisper, “I know baby, I miss her too.” as her daughter threw herself in Nicole’s arms.

“But you'll always have me, got it dumplin’?” The ginger asked Finley's blonde curls, to feel her daughter nod. Nicole pulled back to kiss the space between Finley’s eyebrows, before jumping to her feet and grabbing Finley’s backpack.

“Alright, let's go.” She smiled, shoving all the pain from just a minute ago to the back of her head. Finley nodded and smiled, stealing her backpack and running to the garage.

Nicole took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She walked over to the mantle where her wallet and keys sat, and stuffed the former in her back pocket before scooping up the keys. As she started to turn, a black and white picture two feet away caught her eye and she stilled.

It was her wedding day, the monochrome picture showing herself in a vest and bow tie, while her lover wore a simple white wedding dress. Nicole was smiling wide, gazing lovingly at her new wife. Her wife however, was laughing, her arms around Nicole’s neck as the two danced during the reception.

Nicole smiled softly at the memory, but felt the deep pangs in her heart still. A sudden honk from the garage tore her from her thoughts, and she knew Finley was growing impatient. Shaking her head, she picked up the photo. “God, Shae. This would be a lot easier if you were still with me.” Nicole chuckled lightly, but her voice was laced with pain. She hugged the photo to her chest, letting her have this short moment to mourn. A second honk filled the air as she put the photo back down on the mantle. “Okay! I'm coming!” She called towards the garage, taking one last glimpse at the picture before jogging towards her truck to take Finley to her first day of school.

Even though she didn't say it out loud, the question rang in her head as she looked at the picture before turning away.

_Why did you leave me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short, but you'll get to see Waverly next chapter don't worry! 
> 
> Love this? Hate this? Mixed thoughts? Don't tell me what to feel just let me live, Karen? You should comment!!!
> 
> STALK ME  
> Tumblr: fratboybry [writing] | lexasfavoritecandle [personal]  
> Instagram: fratboybry
> 
> Thanks peeps!


End file.
